world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101513 sami preentry
gearworkTender GM: Your name is SAMI HESTON. You fancy yourself a MAD ARTIST, but despite your love of THE ARTS you're BARELY ABOVE AVERAGE at them. Your room is covered in stains from paint and charcoal, and discarded bits of clay from previous failed experiments. You describe yourself as a film lover, but truth be told you pretty much ONLY WATCH CARTOONS. You're REALLY INTO MAGIC, even though you know it's just fake. But sometimes you like to pretend like it's not. Which is why you have CHEAP FAKE OCCULT SUPPLIES and REALLY AWFUL FANTASY LITERATURE secreted in various places around your room. You bought most of it from a SHADY CHARACTER who promised things of them that you knew from the start were all lies, but you couldn't bring yourself to say no to him because you're A HUGE POLLYANNA and didn't want him to think you didn't trust him. Even though no one in their right mind would have trusted him. The so-called "athame" is made of plastic for the love of Pete! You're really bad at PLANNING AHEAD and MANAGING YOUR TIME, which would explain the number of unfinished projects that litter your room. You never technically gave up on them, but it's been more than a year since you last worked on some of them. Other things come up and you forget entirely about the things you had been working on. Your dad keeps bugging you to throw them out, but that would be admitting you had given up on them, and you're not ready to do that. Your Pesterchum Handle is arcaneArtisan, and in chat you fuckin' use curse words way too fuckin' much. gearworkTender GM: And today is a very important day. Today is the day your beta test disks arrive for a new game you and your VARIOUS ONLINE CHUMS have been invited to play together. Unfortunatly, you know for a fact that if you father get the mail first he will hold it for MANDITORY SEDITIOUS MATERIAL INSPECTION whatever that is. gearworkTender GM: (You can do so of course...just type the prompt that you begin pestering her) Doir: > Doir: Pester the cussful girl. Doir: -- galactoidArrival GA => GA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA => AA at 00:25 -- gearworkTender GM: (No you can give them with the /me command like normal. Just remember I will usually have something to say about it if it's not utterly mundane) Doir: oh ** Doir > Doir: Pester the cussful girl. ** gearworkTender GM: Sam Heston, you are being pestered by one of your chums from your computer (up to you if it's a laptop or desktop) Doir: GA: hey Doir: GA: youre sami, right? ** Sami checks her laptop to see who's pestering her. ** Sami: The one and fuckin' only! Who's this? Doir: GA: this is doir Doir: GA: beau told me to talk to you Doir: we're on the human team Sami: Oh, you're one of my teammates then! Sami: That's cool! Doir: have you gotten the game yet? Doir: ive been itching to play it for like a month Sami: Not yet. I was just trying to figure out how to get to the mail before the Colonel, actually. Doir: oh Doir: i already put in the disks Doir: wasnt very difficult Doir: \ Sami: Yeah, it probably shouldn't be! But the Colonel can be really fuckin' ornery about SEDITIOUS MATERIAL INSPECTION. Doir: maybe if you run really fast and get there first you can get it Doir: unless he already has it Doir: in which case, uh Doir: ask nicely? Sami: Urrrrgh. He's probably got a fuckin' obstacle course set up out there by now. Doir: whats so bad about obstacle courses Doir: just slice through it, dont have to do any jumping and ninja moves Sami: The Colonel doesn't fuck around with his obstacle courses! Sami: But I guess I'll just have to bite the fuckin' bullet and give try. I have friends depending on me to play this game with them! Doir: really? Doir: everyone i asked was just like 'hey we dont have it yet' Doir: 'its coming in the mail like tomorrow' Doir: 'im busy' Doir: 'i wasnt selected for beta testing' Sami: Yeah, but who knows how long SEDITIOUS MATERIAL INSPECTION could take! And Beau was certainly pretty fuckin' into it. Something about that creep that was fuckin' with her over pesterchum. Doir: oh yeah that guy Doir: hes a troll Doir: we're competing with them Sami: Yeah. Fuck that guy. Doir: and by troll i mean alien Doir: on another team Doir: in space Sami: Oh, geez, not you too. Doir: what Sami: I mean if these guys want to pretend they're aliens, I guess whatever. Sami: But c'mon. It's so fuckin' silly. Doir: well yeah Doir: i mean i barely believe it Doir: but they could just be having fun Doir: another team of beta testers Sami: Yeah, I guess you're right. And if that's how they want to play it, who the fuck are we to judge, right? Doir: yeah Doir: though they must be really into it Doir: they got a whole lot of stuff together Doir: we crosschecked facts and they all seem to be saying the same things Doir: quadrants and culture and stuff Sami: So what, you think they're some kind of LARP troop or something? Like those weird guys at the park? Doir: maybe Sami: Hmm. That could be bad! It might mean that they actually ARE friends, instead of a bunch of people who hate each other! gearworkTender GM: {S} The compound is split by the sound of a PIERCING MILITARY REVERIE. It seems the Colonel is lurking about somewhere. Doir: well they do sort of seem to actually hate each other Sami: Oh shit. The Colonel is up to something. ** calamitousClotho blows a kiss to GeTe. ** Doir: oh no Sami: I gotta go. I don't want to let him get to the mail before I do. Doir: okay Doir: cya then Sami: Later. ** Sami listens at her door to hear if the Colonel is in the hall. ** gearworkTender GM: Roll notice please Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,1,-1 = (-2) gearworkTender GM: Sami your ears are still ringing from that blasted buggle playing...and that's not even to accound for the TACTICAL SOUND DAMPENING DOILS he deploys to great effect gearworkTender GM: *account ** Sami cracks the door a little and peers out. ** gearworkTender GM: You open the door just a crack...and your nostiles are assaulted by the scent of apple pie filling and gunpowder...he's been here and recently too. But he is nowhere in sight gearworkTender GM: *nostrils gearworkTender GM: (My spelling is going to mega fail all night apparently, bear with me) ** Sami opens the door and sneaks her way toward the front door. ** gearworkTender GM: Opening the door reveals a layer of Tactical Sound Dampening Dollies has been applied to the surface, in addition there is a HAND WRITTEN NOTE pinned to the door. gearworkTender GM: *doillies ** Sami winces at the sight of the tacky and tactical doilies, and checks the note. ** No Name: agh it crashed No Name: sorry gearworkTender GM: The note is labeled "Today's Basic Training" and includes a checklist (25 Dumbell Curtsey Squats, 1.5 kilometer ballroom sprint, Bayonett Ettitquette Drill and Obsetcle Course" ** Sami lets out the mightiest sigh and performs the rolliest of eyerolls. ** gearworkTender GM: Your gesture is profound and heart wrenching. A blind poet would be brought to tears by your inflected plight...a pity there was no one around to see it. ** Sami feels pretty good about it anyway, and continutes moving as stealthily as possible toward the front door. SOUND DAMPENING DOILIES work both ways, COLONEL! ** gearworkTender GM: Are you taking the note or doillies with you? ** Sami takes the note and the doilies. ** gearworkTender GM: Sami adds the Note to her Sylledex...it's charecter sheet states it has the "Patriarchial Tone" and "Pretty straightforward" aspects...The Doilies have +1 stealth and the aspect of "Silent but Tacky" gearworkTender GM: They join her OWN CHARECTER SHEET in her inventory ** Sami tries wrapping her shoes in the doilies. ** gearworkTender GM: What the hell do you think you are DOING young lady? Combining Items willy-nilly with no reguards to GAME CONSTRUCTS! How Scandelous! gearworkTender GM: It looks like you do NOT HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO COMBINE ITEMS ONCE THEY HAVE BEEN ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY ** Sami sighs. No time for proper crafting, either. We'll have to do this the hard way. ** gearworkTender GM: Roll stealth to approach the front door unnoticed Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,-1,1 = (-2) gearworkTender GM: Sami the odds really don't favor you today...you stomp your way down the stairs a little to fast, not really stealthy. A pity you couldn't use those doilies. ** Sami wonders what the problem is. What have I been using my skills for up to now? ** ** Sami examines Character Sheet. ** ** Sami checks to see if the Colonel noticed her stomping, first. ** gearworkTender GM: The front door to the compound is currently ajar...the broad back of COLONEL HESTON is visable from the doorway, his appron tied with a perfect bow over his starched military jacket. He walks towards the mail box with a deliberate pace ** Sami widens her eyes in surprise. Oh no! No time to check my character sheet now! Gotta distract the Colonel somehow! ** ** Sami looks around for a distraction. ** gearworkTender GM: In the antechamber of the Heston Compound one could find a table with a vase on a Tasteless Lace Runner. Photos of WAR HEROES and MARTHA STEWART decorate the walls along with FAMILY PHOTOS. The Colonels LEE ENFIELD is in the umbrella rack nestled amongst the FRILLY PARASOLS ** Sami takes a second to glower at the photo of Martha Stewart before continuing. ** gearworkTender GM: What is sami doing? gearworkTender GM: (Also remember you have fate points) Sami: (( I think I'll invoke my I HAVE A HALF-FINISHED PROJECT THAT MIGHT HELP! Aspect to say I have some sort of object up in my room that is really noisy. In fact, it probably has an electronic component that never quite worked right, so it also makes a lot of smoke and starts throwing sparks when it gets turned on. )) Sami: (( Let's say it's a DIORAMA of THE FINAL DAYS OF POMPEII )) gearworkTender GM: Deploying the Diorama you made for your SIXTH GRADE SCIENCE PROJECT takes but a moment...you're glad to be rid of the thing. To many bad memories...apparently your lack of HISTORICAL REALISM was penalized despite the deep pathos your project invoked...also probably the fire. The volcano erupts in a giant cloud of sooth and ashe as rainbow or sparks fly everywhere....The Colonel draws his COMBAT ROLLINGPIN and spins around looking for the source of the disturbance ** Sami hides and prepares to run for the mailbox once the Colonel starts trying to deal with the diorama. ** ** Sami deploys the Stealth Doilies and stands on them as she hides. ** gearworkTender GM: Roll stealth with a +1 please Sami: 4dF+1 => 0,1,1,0,1 = (3) gearworkTender GM: Sami hides carefully as the colonel stalks back into the house, brandishing his rolling pin menecingly...he doesn't seem to have noticed you ** Sami sees the rolling pin and wishes she had remembered to allocate something to her Strife Specibus. Hopefully it won't come down to a strife before she can allocate anything. ** ** Sami runs for the mailbox once the Colonel is sufficiently distracted. ** gearworkTender GM: (hang on a moment guys) gearworkTender GM: Back gearworkTender GM: Sami rushs to the mailbox, discovering within a single bubble mailer envelop labeled with an odd house like logo and a magazine. Colonel heston attempts to fan away the smoke ** Sami checks the envelope to make sure it's for her (The Colonel would certainly have her hide if she VIOLATED FEDERAL LAW by opening a letter not addressed to her!) and takes it if so. ** gearworkTender GM: It is indeed addressed to her from the SKAIANET FOUNDATION ** Sami makes a gesture of victory then takes the envelope and runs back toward the house. ** gearworkTender GM: There is indeed Sami. What kind of compound doesn't have an ESCAPE ROUTE ** Sami makes for the entrance that the Colonel isn't currently occupying. ** gearworkTender GM: Sami runs around to the back of the compound...to her dismay she discovers that the Colonel had choosen the back exit to the compound as the location to lay his HEINOUS OBSTECLE COURSE... ** Sami sighs mightily. ** Sami: Fuck it! You're not gonna beat me! ** Sami attempts to make it through the obstacle course using the direct approach ** gearworkTender GM: Alright...the course will be in three stages using Athletics, then pysique and then will...it'll be pretty hard, let's say difficulty 3 to run through each step gearworkTender GM: Failure means a slow down...a dramatic failure probably means getting trapped Sami: Athletics: 4dF+1 => -1,1,0,1,1 = (2) Sami: Physique: 4dF+1 => -1,1,1,1,1 = (3) Sami: Will: 4dF+3 => -1,-1,1,-1,3 = (1) gearworkTender GM: Sami attemps to traverse the slippery BALANCE BEAM over a pit full of CORDLESS STEAM IRONS...The rising steam gets in her eyes and she slips, barely catching herself..as she makes it to the CLIMBING WALL. She scales the wall, avoiding his cleverly placed "GINGERBREAD CRUMBLE POINTS"...And then the final test...the BURNT BAKED GOODS SMOKE SCREEN...will you use your fate point to man your way through the rancid fumes? gearworkTender GM: Sami rushes through the fumes...making it through the door just as Colonel Heston rounds the corner to view the obstecle course...you appear to have lost him for now...you are currently in the Kitchen. A freshly baked cake is cooling on the table next to a box. Keys hang from a hook near the door. A feeling of strange dread creeps over you, something from a deeply repressed childhood memory perhaps ** Sami wonders why she's feeling so uneasy, and examines the box. ** gearworkTender GM: The box is a gift addressed to her...it says From Mom ** Sami takes the box. Wonder what it could be! ** gearworkTender GM: You place the box in your inventory. It's charecter sheet says "Aura of forboading" and "Impossible Oddity" gearworkTender GM: As aspects ** Sami is terribly intrigued now, but should really get up to her room before the Colonel comes after her... ** Sami: Oh well, he'll have to make it through the Obstacle Course himself if he wants to come in that door! ** Sami opens the box, a little worried but too curious not to see what's inside. ** gearworkTender GM: {S} Within the box is a horrid monstrosity...a hand knit sweater in various gaudy and tacky colors mixed as a plaid with beige with the image of a Pommerian dog front and center ins Aplicque. It's tiny black eyes seem to stare straight into your soul. Sami: Oh man. It's....hypnotic. ** Sami shudders. ** gearworkTender GM: For some reason, even looking at it makes the hairs on the back of your head rise. ** Sami takes the sweater: I can't see it if it's in my sylladex. ** gearworkTender GM: Sami takes the item into her Inventory. It's charecter sheet grants a -1 to every skill when equiped. It has the aspects of "SMILEDOG" "SMILEDOG" "SMILEDOG" "SMILEDOG" and "SMILEDOG" ** Sami tries to put the memory of the thing out of her mind, and return to her room. ** gearworkTender GM: Sami climbs the stairs to her room, slowly shaking off the feeling of abject horror gearworkTender GM: You have returned to your safe ARTISTS HAVEN ** Sami is hit by a stray thought and wonders if her mother is secretly the devil. **